Yuusuke's Christmas Wish
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: One Shot It's almost Christmas and Yuusuke is feeling a bit left out. Multiple pairings focusing mainly on Yuusuke/Koenma.


~As always, the only thing I own here is the plot, or lack thereof. I don't own the characters so don't sue me.

_**Yuusuke's Christmas Wish**_

Yuusuke stared at his nearly full glass of eggnog. He was at Kurama's annual Christmas party. It had been some time since the whole team was together. Everyone seemed to pair off in that time. Kuwabara had finally proposed to Yukina and they were to be wed come spring. Kurama and Hiei had finally sorted out their feelings for one another.

'_Tch, even Botan and Shizuru are an item,'_ the half demon thought as he watched the two girls exchange a kiss under the mistletoe.

Yuusuke had found someone he loved. He had even told him some time ago, but he was still waiting for an answer. Everyone thought that Yuusuke was still upset that Keiko had left, but he wasn't. He knew they were nothing more than friends. The raven haired boy vaguely heard the fox demon clear his throat.

"It's been ten long years since Yuusuke arrested Hiei and me." It was another one of his annual Christmas toasts.

"You weren't really arrested fox," Hiei chimed in. This comment received a few chuckles.

"This year has been a wonderful year," Kurama continued. "Some of us have even found true love." He glanced at the fire demon, who lightly blushed in return. "This is a wonderful time of year and I'm glad to be spending it with all of you." The red head raised his glass of wine. "Merry Christmas everyone! Here's to many more years to come!"

Kurama was rewarded with some cheers as everyone took a drink. That is, everyone but the depressed half demon.

Every year they did a secret Santa gift exchange, and this year was no different. As the gift exchange began, Yuusuke was surprised to see the person he drew come over to him.

"I'm sorry Yuusuke," Kurama started as he sat next to the boy. "I invited Koenma, but he said he was too busy to make it. I know how much you were hoping to see him here."

"Nah, don't worry about it," was Yuusuke's reply. "Anyways, I got this for you." He handed the small box to the fox demon, who immediately opened it. The red head chuckled at the small bottle of lubricant found inside. "I didn't know what to get ya, so I figured you could use some."

"Thank you Yuusuke." Kurama got up and walked over to his love who was chatting with his sister.

The former detective waited as all the gifts were exchanged. Yuusuke realized that Koenma most likely drew his name as no one had given him a gift. The demi-god had been avoiding him since he confessed to him back in early spring. He could still remember it like it was yesterday.

**********

"_What do you want Yuusuke?" questioned Koenma. He seemed to prefer his adult form and used it every time he went outside his office._

_They were standing in a secluded area of the park closest to Yuusuke's apartment. There was still a slight chill in the air from the winter that was leaving. A few flowers were starting to bloom and leaves were growing back on the trees. A cold breeze blew past Koenma and he turned to leave._

"_I have better things to do than freeze my butt off," he said as he took a few steps._

"_I like you," replied Yuusuke._

_The demi-god continued walking as he responded. "Good to know you don't hate me."_

"_That's not what I meant."_

_Now that caused Koenma to stop and turn to face Yuusuke who had begun walking towards him. Chocolate brown eyes stared intensely into hazel brown eyes. The tall brunette swallowed hard as he dared to speak._

"_What did you mean?" he choked out._

_The boy now stood face to face with the demi-god. "I love you Koenma." There was a pause. "I realized it during the Dark Tournament."_

_The demi-god took a few steps back. "Yuusuke, I can't do this." He took a few more steps back until he was a decent distance away from his former employee. "I'm sorry."_

_Yuusuke watched as his crush opened a portal and hopped through it. He contemplated following, but decided it was best to let the demi-god come to him._

**********

'_If I had known that he would avoid me, I would have followed him,'_ Yuusuke thought to himself.

The half demon waited a bit longer before he decided to leave. Saying his goodbyes, he heading for the front door. He faintly heard Kurama call out "mistletoe" as he no doubt kissed Hiei. Yuusuke was jealous of everyone in there. They all had someone this holiday, except him. The raven haired boy then walked out the front door without looking back, making sure to close it behind himself. Sure it would be much lonelier at his apartment, but at least he wouldn't have to listen to the couples anymore.

**********

This time of year was always the busiest for Koenma what with so many papers to sign and stamp. Car accidents and suicides always increased around Christmas time. His assistant Jorge brought in a new stack of papers just as Koenma managed to finish one. He grabbed a handful of papers and began numbly stamping them and moving them to a finished pile.

'_How in the world do you die from getting trampled at a Walmart?'_ the demi-god thought. [1]

Suddenly he stopped his process to pick up the paper that lay on top of the small stack in front of him. Slowly he read through the form carefully, making sure not to miss anything important. He stared at it in disbelief and read through it again, hoping it was a mere prank. Without wasting any more time he changed into his adult form and stuffed the paper into one of his pockets. Opening a portal, he jumped through it and landed at Kurama's Christmas party near the eloquently decorated tree.

"Koenma!" Botan called out cheerfully.

"Glad you could make it," added Kurama.

"Where's Yuusuke?!" the tall brunette demanded. The room fell silent in shock from his harsh tone of his voice and the frightened look on his face.

"Uh, Urameshi left a bit ago," Kuwabara answered seeming to ignore the demi-god's tone.

Koenma glanced at the nearest clock he could see. The hands pointed to 11:55. Five minutes wasn't much time, but he had to try. Pushing past everyone, he ran out Kurama's front door without bothering to close it. As he ran the details on the paper in his pocket kept running through his head. Midnight, Christmas morning, Yuusuke was going to be killed by a car. The death type written was suicide. He didn't mean to hurt the boy, he just needed time. The second the demi-god saw the paper his thoughts and feelings sorted themselves out instantly. He knew now what he had to do.

Koenma saw a figure up ahead and in return he began running faster. Headlights came speeding around the corner and the figure walked out into the street. Time seemed to slow down around them.

"Yuusuke!" Koenma screamed as loud as he could.

The half demon looked up and saw the demi-god running towards him. Breaks could be heard squealing as the car attempted to stop. Just as the car was about to slam into Yuusuke, Koenma grabbed the boy and the two rolled across the road and onto the snow covered sidewalk before they stopped. The car honked angrily before speeding off.

"Koenma?" questioned Yuusuke as his mind finally managed to catch up with him.

"You idiot!" the tall brunette yelled from his position on top of the former detective. "How could you be so selfish?!" Tears streamed down his face. "What were you thinking?!"

"I thought if I died, you would have to see me," he responded looking away.

"Oh Yuusuke." Koenma sat up and brought the boy into a loving embrace. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I've just been so confused. But when I saw the paper with your death on it, I knew."

Koenma checked his pockets to find the paper to show the raven haired boy, but they were empty. Ignoring the paper he turned his attention back to Yuusuke only to find the boy staring intensely at him. Snow began to fall lightly as Koenma continued.

"I realize now that I don't want to lose you." He paused briefly making sure to look the boy in the eyes before he said those three little words he knew the boy was dying to hear. "I love you Yuusuke."

The taller man pulled the half demon into a loving kiss. They broke away after a moment or two and looked up at the stars above them.

"Merry Christmas Yuu-chan," the demi-god whispered to him.

"Merry Christmas K-chan," he replied as he pulled Koenma back for another kiss.

**********

Hiei's Jagan eyes glowed briefly before closing. "It's about time," he said.

"What is dear heart?" questioned Kurama as he snuggled closer to his warm lover.

"Yuusuke and Koenma finally got together," the fire demon replied.

"That's a relief. I was starting to worry about them." The two shared a loving kiss.

**********

"Yuu-chan," Koenma called out to the boy leaning against him.

He didn't receive a response. The boy was still breathing so he obviously wasn't dead. The demi-god's unasked questioned was answered by a soft snore. Shaking the half demon a bit, the taller boy tried to wake him.

"Yuu-chan, it's cold out here! Yuu-chan!"

A cold winter wind blew past the two causing Koenma to sneeze. As he sneezed he missed the white piece of paper that blew by them. The black ink on the paper faded leaving nothing but a pristine white paper in its place.

~Fin~

[1] – Okay this really did happen. Last year during Black Friday at a Walmart in New York I think, one of the employees was trampled to death by people trying to get one of their "limited supply" items. It's a sad story that it happened. Search google for the article if you want to know all the details.

(**A/N**: This is the romantic ending to the story. It was originally written with a lemon scene, but because of FF[dot]net's rules, I chose not to take the chance and watered out the lemon scene for you guys. Sorry. If you go to Media Miner [dot] org and search for this story there, you'll be able to read the uncut version of this one-shot. If you don't feel like hunting for it, email me and I'll link you to it. Merry Christmas guys! I really hope you liked it. ^.^)


End file.
